


smoke in the wind, arrow in flight, bird in the air

by SufferHope_GracelessHeart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Again, And you thought Oliver was the naughty one., Cohabitation, Conversations while inapppropriate things are happening, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Felicity does movie night with trigger warnings, Felicity's an instigator, Homeless Vigilantes, Movie Night, Multi, OT3, OT3 FEELS, OTP Feels, Oliver and Felicity, Oliver and Sara want Felicity Smoak, Sara's evil, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Training, Voyeurism, With boys, and is still the naughty one, and video, sleepovers with alcohol continue, slight Transformers spoilers, smoaking canarrow, smut that is shameless, unknown exhibitionism, with alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferHope_GracelessHeart/pseuds/SufferHope_GracelessHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not at all responsible for what is about to  happens in the piece of fiction, these are requests for Smoaking Canarrow - the OT3 of Arrow .  Friendly, smutty, angsty, you name it's probably here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Miss Sara - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow or another without knowing or intending it, I got put on the Tumblr's master rec list for Smoaking Canarrow. I do not know how this happened because I didn't (at the time) actively write full fiction about them. (At least without realizing it, there might have been flash and spec...) So when that happened, my brain took the recommendation and ran away with it like a bandit who stole the last beer at a keg party. (Yes, I've been hanging out at Tumblr much too long.) Here we go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks to Oliver about a certain other vigilante that's missing from a certain other part of their lives

Felicity was perched on top of Oliver - low on his chest, so that when she moved her head just right, her lips caressed the dip in his collarbone. Despite the poker face he tried to put on, Felicity felt pants of air moving underneath her chest against her belly and the breath from his mouth tickling the back of her neck. It was dim and heated in the bedroom and she could feel Oliver more than she could see him.

The warm drag of his rough fingers down the sensitive skin of her spine, his other hand tracing the luxurious bruises he had dug into her hips (and let's be real, also, her thighs _and_ her ass). Every time he grazed those delicious spots, Felicity felt warmth flood her center and her body clench involuntarily. That entertained Oliver to no end, so he rolled over so he could run his hand down the front of her body, teasing, just dipping his fingertips just inside of Felicity watching her squirm and move and grind against him.

“This is not at all fair, Oliver Queen,” Felicity said, clenching her thighs around the hand that wasn’t giving her any sort of relief whatsoever.

Oliver licked at her kiss swollen mouth. “Mmm. Felicity, but you’re beautiful when you beg.” He slipped one finger inside her and quickly back out again, a tease that wasn’t any sort of relief. “Convince me. You’re so very persuasive, my sweet, dirty girl.”

“Hmm.” Felicity groaned before she began to mumble almost incoherent. “There is something I wanted to talk to you about.” She said as she raised her leg to rub against the back of his. “I miss Sara.”

Oliver stopped his ministrations and looked down at Felicity, petting down the center of her chest and kissing the line he’d drawn.

“She left because she thought she was, how did she put it?” Felicity said kissing Oliver’s neck. “...keeping us from being the best we could be.” Oliver ground against Felicity with the image she had inadvertently put in his head and they both groaned at the intimate contact. “You didn’t notice she wandered back into town once we figured all of this out?” Felicity asked as she wrapped her legs more firmly around Oliver’s torso, aligning herself in the position that would really satisfy her.

Oliver kissed her deeply and pushed her hips back down with a firm hand against her stomach, kissing her way down her torso, giving her breasts a quick power suck at her engorged breasts before nibbling further south. “Is there something you’d like to tell me, Felicity?” He said looking up from her navel.

“Well, she did stay with me for awhile, while you two were…you two. And I got to re-introduce her to girly things like sleepovers. Nothing happened, but she slept with me a few times. You know that I have a curious tendency to snuggle and for someone so incredibly toned, she’s very, very soft, but you would know that, wouldn’t you, Oliver?”

Felicity hummed quietly. "All I did was lay with her, and hold her. I cuddled against her and ran my body along hers when I felt too restless to get to sleep. She let me lay on her chest and petted my hair until I dozed off," Felicity in in stride with a faux innocent air. "I had to hold on to her tight to make all the monsters and the nightmares went away."

Oliver bit her at the crease of her thigh in retaliation. Instead of moving towards where Felicity was wet and aching, he nibbled down her thigh. If she was going to tease him with her mouth, he could tease her with his.

“Are you punishing me, Oliver?” Felicity said innocently

“Nope, this would be what’s known as an incentive.” He replied. “For all I know, you just miss your sleepover buddy.” He finished kissing the top of her mound. Now he was just baiting her. The images playing in his mind were from a softcore porn involving pillow fights and oral sex.

“Mmm, she thought I was cute, Oliver. I want to know how cute.”I need to know how cute,"  Felicity said. “She’s all curves over all that muscles. Not at all like you. She felt so good pressed against me. All soft and hard mixed together. Apparently, I have a thing for vigilantes and scars.”

Oliver gave her pussy a deep lick before he found her clitoris and began to firmly suck until Felicity fell apart all boneless and sated. He kissed his way back up her body, before he lay down on top of her.

“Well, then, I think it’s time for Sara to take over your training. Sweet, innocent, little Felicity would probably need _lots_ of hands on help, don’t you think?” Oliver said just as he thrust hard into her body.


	2. Sara's Home (Movie Night Gone Right)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a newly returned Sara over for a movie night after Sara's come home from her self imposed exile. But of course, Felicity being Felicity, has plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad Sara didn't get in on the Felicity action in chapter one, and of course, Felicity seduction must include pop culture.

Felicity finally convinced Sara to have a movie night after her return from Central City. Not only had she been visiting her mother (and her new boyfriend who was quite happy to find out he sort of had a new almost step-daughter come back from the dead), but she was also nice enough to pop in on Barry and see how he was doing post-extra long nap. All she would tell Felicity is that she really needed to get on a Skype call or Facetime with Barry, and that she _swore_ she wouldn’t ruin the surprise.

So Felicity was overjoyed when she had finally gotten Sara to take a night off from beating up misogynistic and otherwise less than stellar petty criminals and resume movie nights with her.

“It’s not like they won’t be on the streets tomorrow.” Felicity said cheerfully. “And you need a night off and I need to spend time with someone who has an extra x chromosome. And the boys aren't as good at movie watching as you. Oliver criticizes the stunt doubles and Digg looks at me like I'm evil when I talk.  I love the guys and I love the guys half naked, but sometimes you need time with the girls you love.  To spend time with, I mean. "

 Sara grinned at that. “See! Dimples! My work here is done!” Felicity crowed. She grabbed the popcorn from the kitchen and snuggled down on the couch with Sara. “So Transformers? There are no assassins, no islands, no super powered human villains and no evil technical geniuses, just inept government agents. John’s on a date with Lyla, so the desert scenes with the army are a pass.”

Sara wrapped an arm around Felicity since she seemed to be in an affectionate mood. Whenever one of them seemed like they were having a bad day, Felicity had a tendency to stick to them like glue. bumping their shoulders, holding their hands, snuggling under their arms. It was nice to have someone to care like that when things were rough.

“I can’t believe you have trigger warnings for your movie collections, ‘Licity.” Sara said playing with her hair. Today was a good day for Sara, but she was perfectly willing to indulge Felicity's mood.

“Hey, I fully expect all of you to pre-screen any movie that has a mission command that’s stuck away from the action while the stars get hurt. Or kangaroos. It’s only fair play.” She answered back.

They were about halfway through the movie when Felicity ended up just slumping over into Sara’s lap. When Bumblebee was taken, Felicity hid her face against Sara’s bare thigh, lying on the skin just below Sara's boy shorts.

Sara,” Felicity whispered against her skin.

“Hmm?”

“I’m a good person, right? I mean you trust me?” She said quietly tracing patterns against the side of her leg.

Sara straightened up a bit and looked down at where Felicity was facing the floor on her lap. “Of course, I do, you’re one of the best people I know.”

Felicity hummed against her skin, breath warm on Sara's thighs. “So if I did something that might seem wrong if you, say, didn’t have all the facts, would you go with it? Cause you trust me?” she said a bit plaintively. Felicity knew how much being "Ollie's" other woman had bothered her when she had publicly returned to Starling City. 

Sara gently ran her fingers through Felicity’s golden curls, a little worried at the change of topic. She’d only been gone a few months, but she couldn’t imagine what would have Felicity so serious.

“Yes, Felicity, I’d trust you.” Sara said simply gathering Felicity's hair to one side so she could get a better look at her face. 

“Did you miss us when you were in Central City?” Felicity asked rubbing her cheek against Sara's soft lap. 

Sara laid a hand on Felicity’s back stroking up and down trying to comfort her. “I’m pretty sure Oliver told you why I decided to leave, Felicity, but of course I missed you. “

Felicity sat up and looked Sara in the eye. “When you and Oliver were you and Oliver, it was hard for me at first. Not just because of Oliver, but because you were so _you._ You’re all “grrr” and strong and you can do things that I can’t. But the longer I got to know you, the more I realized how much you lost to get all of those things and become all of those things.“  Felicity held on to Sara’s hand for the next part, running her fingers along the sensitive skin of Sara's palm. “And I like having Oliver, but I realized the way he looked at me hadn’t really changed. I wasn't all of a sudden attractive to him. I didn't suddenly become someone he could care about. I always had been. He just…wasn’t ready, then. So I understand why you left. I don’t agree with it, but I understand.”

“The thing is, you’re just as bad as he is sometimes. None of you ever talk to me before you go and do something self sacrificing and stupid.“ Felicity crawled on to Sara’s lap, wrapping her legs around the lushness of Sara's hips and nuzzled her face into the nook of Sara's neck, savoring the softness of Sara's skin against her own. “Because by the time you left, I realized that he and I weren't the only thing I wanted.” Felicity whispered in her ear as she bit down Sara’s neck to the loose collar of her t-shirt, tongue tracing down some invisble line until she reached the deep vee of Sara's ripe cleavage.

“By the way, in case this wasn't a big enough hint,” Felicity muttered, biting into her neck and rubbing her chest against Sara’s, savoring the sensation of her nipples gliding across Sara's own. “I think you’re cute, too," she said as she pulled down the loose collar of Sara's shirt down her shoulders. "And beautiful and curvy and strong," she continued kissing and licking and nipping Sara's neck and shoulders  as she stripped Sara out of her soft top when began to suck a hickey along the curve of her gorgeous tits, scratching her hands down her shoulders before moving them down her back to the inside of her waistband "And we  _both_ want you so much. We _both_ missed you so much, Sara."

By the time Sara’s brain resumed functioning, her hands had already stripped Felicity of her shirt and her bra. Oliver came home to Sara wearing only shorts, laying on top of Felicity treating her rock hard nipples like they were her favorite treat, alternating between circling the hard buds again and again with her tongue and sucking them so deeply that they appeared almost cherry red. One of her hands was moving rhythmically, languidly in the inside of Felicity's yoga pants and the other was thoroughly fisted in Felicity's hair.

“So I’m guessing that talk went well.” He said with a lecherous grin, kissing his way down Sara's bare back and unbuttoning his dress shirt, pulling down Sara high cut shorts and panties at the same time, running his hand along Sara's now naked body. "Very well, indeed."


	3. What Good Tech Girls Deserve - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sara are having a sleepover with alcohol. As always when Sara's involved, hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here's a prompt: Felicity really, really needs to get laid. It could be a one night stand or a short relationship, and Sara is there because of their epic friendship and Oliver...well he has to put on his big boy pants!!! Felicity rocks!!!

Sara curled up at the foot of Felicity’s bed cradling a half empty bottle of vodka. Let’s be real, all vodka bottles in Sara’s presence were half empty.

“That’s totally not fair, Sara. I am well aware of the last time and person you had sex with. If I hadn’t instructed Oliver on how the Foundry’s surveillance system worked, I would have had actual footage!” Felicity yelled.

“Nope,” Sara said, “Drink the alcohol, ‘fess your secrets.” Sara demanded.

Felicity knocked back her sweetly concocted Buttery Nipple, (Sara really was a good bartender) and blurted out the answer to the question. “Way before I started working with Oliver Queen, so what? Almost three years since I got any?”

“Hmm.” Sara replied, taking a swig of her vodka. “Two and a half months for me.”

They were playing a bizarre version of truth. You drank when you answered the question and you drank _more_ if you didn’t.

“Oliver and I are friends now, but between Moira and Laurel –” Sara started.

“Slade Wilson and the rest of your family, I could see the need for stress relief…and friendship and other stuff,” Felicity quickly added.

Sara giggled at her quietly. “No, it wasn’t meaningless, Felicity, but I don’t think it meant as much as it should have. It meant a _lot_. Just not _everything._ Oooh! I have an idea!” she said, walking surprisingly straight for someone who had just decimated a half bottle of Grey Goose by herself.

Felicity groaned. “The four worst words that could come out of a drunken Sara Lance’s mouth.” The longer Sara had been free from the League, the more balance she found between who she was before the Gambit and who she was now. She wasn’t as reckless as she used to be, but she wasn’t as solemn as she had been when she returned to Starling City.

“Shut up, Smoak, I’m not a lightweight like you are. Plus, I have a present for you, sort of.” She handed her another shot glass of something fruity before she left the room and came back with tons of makeup and one of Felicity’s digital camera.

“Why?” Felicity sputtered, “Why are these things here?”

“Duh, woman, it’s a sleepover. We do girly shit like make up and record for posterity. Now shut up and pucker.” Sara said.

~

Oliver’s cellphone pinged with a video file.

Felicity was in it, laying back on her bed, her hair all sleep tousled, eyes smoky and shaded with lips slick in a bright red color he kind of just wanted to lick off of her. Sara was lying next to her with a swollen bubbly gum pink mouth and some sort of shimmer making her look like a wicked freckled angel. The image was bad enough until they started talking.

“Sara.” Felicity spoke slightly tipsy. “This is not going to help my love life any.”

Sara seemed to be holding the camera and playing with Felicity’s top at the same time, before she rested her head in the crook of Felicity’s shoulder.

“But think of all the fun we could have while you’re waiting for your prince to come?” Sara said in her husky voice. “I’m bored, you’re bored. You haven’t had any kind of _fun_ in three years. It’s been almost three months for me. We’re both drunk and considering our other nightly activities most people would say our values are kind of bent. We’re friends, right? You’re cute. I’m cute. I think you’re cute. You think I’m cute.” She said nuzzling Felicity’s neck.

Felicity’s tinny voice piped up with, “You coerced that information out of me with alcohol!”

Then Sara looked straight at the camera. “What do you think, Ollie?”

He could hear Felicity’s voice in the background.

“What do you mean, Oliver? Sara, what did you –“

The video cut off there.

Like any sane man, Oliver shut down his phone and took off for Felicity’s apartment.

If he had ever looked at the file name of the video, he wouldn’t have been surprised at the content. _GoodT_ _echGirlsDeserveThreesomesToo.mov._


	4. You Can't Always Get What You Want (But If You Try Sometimes, You Get What You Need)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity was kind enough to let two very homeless vigilantes stay at her place. Unbeknownst to her, they didn't need a place to stay, they needed a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmypreciousgirl - *throws a book* happy to help. ok prompt: smoking canarrow - bites

At some point, Oliver, Sara and Felicity realized that between them, (not including John, because at the start of the conversation, he said “Oh, hell no.” and walked away.) Felicity was the only one with an actual home. She was also the only one who had actual pity on the practically homeless vigilantes and took them home with her like the lost puppies they were.

After Oliver foisted the E.A. position on her, the increase in pay led to Felicity happily moving to an apartment on the edge of the Glades. Because of the less than desirable neighborhood, Felicity got a three bedroom, two bath apartment in a decent building for a song, so despite the fact that two of the three residents were sleeping together, everyone had their own room, which unbeknownst to Felicity led to a slight problem.

“I feel guilty.” Oliver whined.

“Let me get this straight,” Sara said. “We moved in together, and now you feel bad about having sex while Felicity’s in the apartment, that she offered us – knowing we were presently engaging in sexual relations?”

“It’s just, I think she’s my best friend and I feel guilty that our night life is cock-blocking her, for lack of a better word, but we’re blissfully sexually sated.” Oliver said his head in his hands.

“Ollie, Felicity wants you to be happy, or as happy as we can be.” Sara said in exasperation.

“But I want the same thing for her!” he said rubbing the back of his neck. He got up and put his hands on Sara’s hips drawing her into his body. “I’m not saying we magically become abstinent, he said kissing and licking her neck, nibbling the softness there, whispering in her ear. “I’m just saying let’s be discreet.”

“So no screaming orgasms,” Sara said breathlessly.

“Just breathless ones,” he quipped.

~~~~

This was a lovely thought, it was a considerate thought, it was generally a un-Oliver Queen sort of thought that took into account the feelings of people around him. What it also was, was highly impractical and easier said than done. Between Oliver Queen, C.E.O, Sara Lance, bartender, Felicity Smoak, E.A., Oliver Queen, Arrow, Sara Lance, Canary, and Felicity Smoak, Tech Queen, they barely had time to breath alone much less be alone. What time they didn’t spend in the Foundry or at Verdant, they ended up spending with Felicity instead of together, oddly enough, because it had been a very long time since Sara and Oliver had real friends ,even longer in fact for Sara.

~~~~

It had gotten to the point where Oliver and Sara had co-opted Felicity’s living room for training. Since Oliver was afraid that he’d go too far training Felicity, Sara took on the actual physical aspects while Oliver coached from the side.

Felicity had fallen on her stomach again and gave a guttural groan from the floor. “You win, I’m at your mercy.” Felicity got comfortable on the padded rug where she planned on spending the rest of her life.

 Sara laid on Felicity’s back and brushed her damp hair away from her ear and said “Nope. C’mon, Sunshine, you can go again.”

A deep involuntary groan had both of them looking up at Oliver. Sara’s lips quirked up as she spoke to Felicity, straddling her hips and propping her head up on her arms on Felicity’s back. “I’m not giving up on training, Sara, just training today.” Felicity responded, ignoring whatever was going on with Oliver

Oliver interrupted in a low voice, “Sara, maybe she’s had –“

“No, she can do this.” Sara said, frustration pouring out of her body. She lean back towards Felicity’s ear and said “I know you can do this,” and firmly laid her mouth on the spot between her neck and shoulder and bit down scraping it with her teeth. “Now get up and try again.”

Felicity turned over underneath Sara and looked her in the eye. “Sara, are you sure this is about training?” Sara leaned over Felicity and pinned her arms to the floor. “Of course it is. It’s just…” Sara ground out in a level of frustration beyond the simple sparring they were doing.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Felicity said, used to dealing with various forms of trauma after living with Oliver and Sara for months. Oliver crawled onto the floor, watching Sara’s body language and how she was covering Felicity “It’s okay, I’m here.” Felicity said gently from below Sara. “What is it, Sara? What do you need?” Felicity asked, resting her head against the arm that was holding one of her hands captive.

Sara nuzzled her face in Felicity’s chest biting her sports bra with her teeth, before looking back up at Felicity. When Felicity gently nodded her surprised consent, Oliver gently cut it off of her letting Sara resume her ministrations. She began kissing and nibbling and biting the flesh that she found, never letting go of her grip on Felicity’s hands while Oliver leaned back and watched. She traces sweet, sucking bites down Felicity’s torso, licking and sucking her way back up to her nipples, taking her time sucking on them, ignoring Felicity’s bucking and squirming and begging to just let her touch Sara.

After Felicity’s sweet pink nipples were sweetly puckered from Sara’s kisses and the cool air in the room, Sara wordlessly looked at Oliver and then back at Felicity’s hands and his even more firm grip took over.

Felicity began to beg Oliver for release as Sara moved down her body, looking up at him with slumberous blue eyes promising all kinds of favors if he would just let go, so she could touch them back, those scars her eyes always ran over, the nipples Sara’s soft shirts never really hid. Oliver ignored all of her words and finally shut her up the way he had always wanted to, freeing her lips from where she had bitten down on them in frustration, kissing her sweet sticky lips and down her neck, across her shoulders before he worked his way down to her beautiful, pert breasts.

Sara had held her legs still, now that she was no longer laying on them, biting her ankles where she wore such dangerous shoes, then kissing up her legs,  her knees, forgoing lips to lick up her thighs stopping right at the crease between her thigh and her cunt.

“Oliver didn’t want us to have sex with you here. In the apartment.” Sara clarified.

“Hmmm?” Felicity said a little dazed, trying to follow along with Sara’s words while Oliver sucking at her skin.

“He wanted you to be happy.” Sara said. “But he was wrong, _we_ were wrong.” Sara said delicately teasing Felicity’s wetness with her tongue. “I thought you were my friend. He thought it was guilt.” She said sucking at Felicity’s clit as she groaned. “But it wasn’t right, because you weren’t there.”

Oliver’s fingers dipped inside of her beneath Sara’s tongue as he spoke against Felicity’s mouth biting her lips, dragging her up by the two hands he still held in one of his, so she rested in his lap as he and Sara worshipped her. “I couldn’t put it into words,” he said nipping her bottom lip and moving to scrape his teeth against her neck. “But we missed you. We needed you, Felicity. You make the loneliness go away.”

He thrust his fingers inside of her as Sara’s mouth moved to her stomach to bite down hard enough to leave a mark as Felicity finally broke down and came in their arms. “It was torture being near you, touching you and not having you. So I gave up.” Sara said.

“And I followed.” Oliver whispered moving to hold both of her hands in each of his. “And we’re not ever letting you go.” 


	5. What Good Tech Girls Deserve - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijinks continue. Sara's not taking no for an answer. But does anyone really wanna give it?

When Oliver silently made his way into Felicity’s townhouse he could hear Sara and Felicity in the bedroom. From his position in her living room, he could just see into the bed where the two women laid. They were both wearing white tank tops, but Felicity was in lollipop pink bikini underwear while Sara wore more utilitarian grey boy shorts and some sick twisted teenage part of Oliver wanted to cover them in water and watch their nipples pucker under the ice cold liquid.

Felicity's lips were stained, darker than her normal pink but no longer red, like she had wiped off her lipstick, but the memory of it remained, but Sara’s makeup was still fully done, if a little smudged around her lips.

“I still can’t believe you pretended to send that to Oliver’s phone, Sara.” Felicity said softly but still a little shrill, like she was terrified of what could have possibly occurred

“What was the worst that could happen?” Sara said, petting Felicity’s stomach nuzzled into Felicity’s neck like she had been in the video. “He would have come here where two _very_ willing women waited for him to make all his fantasies come true.”

Felicity turned into Sara’s hair enjoying her touch, but not really indulging in the sexuality of it…yet. “Oliver doesn’t see me that way. I’m his go to girl. Not his _go-to_ girl,” she said quietly.

Sara ran her hand underneath Felicity’s tank top, moving her hand up the center of her chest rubbing her breastbone, but deliberately not touching her breasts.

“Trust me, Ollie sees you that way. I do, too, you know,” she said licking Felicity’s neck.

“I’ve never done this before. I mean I’ve done _this_ before,” Felicity backtracked. “Just not with a girl. Not that I didn’t want to. I just never found the right one.”I mean the right girl, I guess I’m picky…”

 Sara laid her lips on Felicity’s and spoke against them. “I don’t think you’re picky." Sara bit Felicity's lips."I think you’re selective.” Sara gave a brief glance to the door at Oliver, speaking to both of them and said “Shh…I’ll make this so much easier for you.”

“I know that Ollie wants you. I know that he thinks about your body just like I do. Wondering what it would taste like, would feel like,” Sara whispered, “But for right now, unlike him, I get to find out.” Sara kissed Felicity again softly and moved the hand she had underneath her shirt higher, slowly moving the tank top up until she could see Felicity gorgeous tits, all pink and hard. “This is okay, right?”

At Felicity’s nod, Sara took the shirt all the way off. “Wouldn’t you love it if he were here, watching you get off, but couldn’t touch you? Having to see you enjoy yourself, pleasure yourself without him, like you watch him on the salmon bar or that sledgehammer thing he does to taunt you?” Sara said, seducing them both with her words.

She moved her hand inside of Felicity’s panties, working her fingers through the folds until she could find her clit.

“What am I doing to you, Felicity?” Sara asked impishly.

“Hmm…you’re…touching me,” she said as Oliver hardened watching her eyes roll back and close.

“Where am I touching you, Felicity?” Sara demanded.

“In-inside me.”

Oliver could see Sara’s fingers moving inside of Felicity’s panties and knew she was deliberating baiting him, keeping his eyes from what he most wanted to see, using Felicity’s name, his favorite word like a weapon against him. He stripped to his underwear, not wanting to be less vulnerable than his girl right now in this moment, watching her come apart beautifully, freely because she wasn’t self conscious like he somehow made her.

Sara licked and sucked Felicity’s nipples, nipping them before speaking again.

“Now what am I doing, Felicity?” she asked using Felicity’s verbal nature against her.

“Oh, oh! You’re touching my clit.” She responded.

“How?”

“You’re circling it, with your thumb and- and now your pressing on it  and putting your fingers inside me, Sara, please more, God, more.”

“What if Oliver were here? What would he see?” Sara asked biting Felicity’s neck, “What would he see me doing to you?

“He’d see you inside me. Fucking me with your fingers. Making me come, Sara, Sara, please, more.” Felicity moaned.

“Wouldn’t you want him to see you like this, my cute Felicity? Just before you came?” Sara growled back.

“Yes, God, yes, please. I’d want him here, I’d want you to let me come, I’d want you to both fuck me.” Felicity ground out.

“Ask and ye shall receive.” Sara said thrusting her fingers hard into Felicity’s cunt until she came hard, vibrating and undulating on the bed..

“Open your eyes, Felicity.” Sara cooed, propping her up so she could see Oliver, hard and ready in nothing but his underwear.

“I told you he wanted you.” She said in a self satisfied voice, hand in Felicity’s panties, arm across her chest with Felicity’s back propped up against her chest. “You should learn now. I am _always_ right.”  


	6. Never Have to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love isn't just about the good or bad times, it's about the inconvenient, uncomfortable ones too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmypreciousgirl again: My uterus hurts so much, so Felicity with cramps, Oliver and Sara taking care of her.

Felicity couldn’t tolerate it anymore. As much as she loved her station, the way the chair folded her in half was killing her. Normally, when it was that time of the month she could deal with a modicum of propriety but today? Today she was taking her tablet and lying down on the training mats, curled in a ball of Felicity pain. What’s worse is that as much pain as her abdomen was in, the rest of her body was aching for physical contact. Felicity’s P.M.S. came in two forms: hungry or horny. She had been jumping Sara and Oliver for the last week, but by the time the actual M. And S. began to occur the hot and botheredness came and went and became mild enough that all she wanted was to be touched and held and comforted like a big furry kitten, but she didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask Sara and Oliver to be with her during such delicate conditions.

That’s not to say that Felicity wasn’t falling down on the job. On the contrary, she was doing so well working comms that when Oliver and Sara came back to find her curled up on the floor they thought that someone had attacked her and went full on ninja mode, with Oliver leaning over her with his bow drawn and Sara stalking the Foundry.

“What are you two doing? Is this like some practice run for if Slade attacks? Why are you standing over me with an arrow, Oliver?” Felicity asked from the practice mat.

“Felicity, sweetheart, you’re curled up in the fetal position on the mats. Why do you think we’re overreacting?” he said brushing her hair out of her face.

“Oh, _oh._ Oh my God, you guys I’m so sorry. It’s just I was hurting so badly in the chair and I need to stretch out, then curl up and I didn’t even think about what it would look like I just wanted the pain to stop.” Felicity mumbled.

“Pain? What pain?” Oliver began looking over Felicity for injuries before Sara stopped him.

“Felicity? Baby?” Sara said gently petting her face. “Is it that time?”

At Felicity’s nod, Sara relaxed immensely. Oliver was still tense trying to figure out what exactly was happening until Sara stared him down with her _duh_ face and it finally clicked in his mind.

“Oh. _Oh.”_  He turned a bit red at the realization. Oliver had had plenty of girlfriends before, but none he cared about enough to ride this out with them. Felicity and Sara were a completely different story. “What can I do for you? What do you need? Do I need to buy tampons?”

Felicity laughed a bit, still in pain at Oliver’s obvious panic and general hopelessness. “Honestly, I just need a soft place to lay and maybe a hot water bottle…” she faded off.

Oliver, at the very least, knew that tone of voice. It was the trailing off of Felicity wanting something she wasn’t sure she was allowed to have. He cradled her face in both of his large hands as Sara went for supplies. “What else is it you really want, Felicity? What do you need?”

“I just want you to be with me. I mean not be with me, but be with me, like just curled up and cuddling. I want as much contact as possible except for you know around my middle. Physical touch provide oxytocin which is a natural calm chemical and sometimes even a pain reliever and it’s great for –“

Oliver picked Felicity up and gently laid her on the Foundry bed, quieting her ramble. Oliver stripped off his leathers that left him in a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs and Sara had stripped to her tank top and panties. He snuck off Felicity’s bra and left her in the soft tank top and yoga pants she had changed into when the pain had gotten bad and Sara laid the warm water bottle against her middle.

Sara and Oliver curled around her petting as much skin as they could get to without touching anywhere sensitive, stroking her back, her hair, the nape of her neck, her legs and thighs, laying kisses on her skin calming her nerves about the natural state of  she was going through.

“You never had to ask for us to touch you, Felicity.”Sara said  “You never have to ask us to relieve your pain, and you never have to hide your pain from us. We love you, every bit of you, every time of day or month or year. Noting you could do could drive us away,” Oliver continued quietly, kissing the back of her neck. “Especially not something that could one day make us a bigger family than we already are.” 


	7. What Good Tech Girls Deserve - The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Sara and Oliver, Felicity is unsure of where they stand. Oliver and Sara seek to rectify that situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmypreciousgirl wanted a finale, so here it is.

After Felicity’s night of debauchery with Sara and Oliver, she didn’t really know how to behave around them. They had seen her naked, for Pete’s sake, but some sort of communication must have been worked out between them, because they treated her like they normally did, only…they were much more physical. More touching during training, more full body takedowns with all their parts pressed against all of hers, playing with her hair, touching her neck.

Apparently, they had talked to Digg too, because he took all of it in stride, which made Felicity even more strung out. Was it a one time thing, were they going to be friends with benefits? What was going on here? She couldn’t, wouldn’t tell Digg that she had a threesome with her two best vigilantes so Felicity was just stuck, confused as ever as to exactly what their status was.

Sara was so commanding and forceful and strong in bed, Felicity did see her as the type not to talk about her feelings and Oliver? Oliver was a tease, holding her on the edge for as long as possible, like he wanted to make up for all the time they could have been having sex but weren't. He’d drag everything out, make her feel everything, so she could kind of see him drawing this out as long as possible, especially the way he was touching her when he thought no one was looking. A hand from her nape to her ass, squeezing it gently, caressing her thighs just under her skirts, rubbing her shoulders, “massages” when they were alone in the Foundry and she looked tense, working out her kinks and determined to bring noises out of her that sounded downright pornographic. Felicity was getting addicted to his touch and the feel of his skin on hers.

Sara was more subtle, with more female touches like firm hugs and backrubs, playing with her hair, simple things that could be overlooked without the proper context, but it was especially during training when they’d end up on top of each other sometimes, chests pressed together, nipples grazing but Sara never said a word. It was driving Felicity absolutely mad. It was even worse when she was alone with them in the Foundry because she just didn’t know the how to act around them.

Like now for instance, Oliver was upstairs playing club owner and she was downstairs with Sara. Digg was nowhere to be found. Felicity thought that he might be home with Lyla, but she wasn’t sure and now Sara was indulging in “girl talk”

“You know what I really admire about you Felicity?” she asked innocently.

“What?” Felicity responded a bit nervously.

“Your sense of fashion. Me? I can only wear basic tops and jeans, pants and things like that.”  Sara said indulgently. “You always look so put together, cardigans and skirts, cute business suits that aren’t even boxy. They're so feminine and unique. Even your accessories scream “Felicity Smoak!”

“That’s actually really nice of you, Sara. I’ve always admired how functional everything you wear is, but it looks so great on you. I could never pull off leather pants.” Felicity responded.

Sara pulled Felicity up with her hands and spun her around. “Like this dress. With the criss-crossing design in the back, I bet you couldn’t even wear a bra."

Felicity blushed a bit. “Well, the way the dress is made, I don’t really need one.”

“Can I take a picture?” Sara asked. “Maybe I could find something like it.”

“Sure.” Sara arranged Felicity so she was looking over her shoulder at the camera, showing off the back of the dress, sat down at Felicity’s chair and took the photo. She then fiddled with her camera and the computer a bit and turned back to Felicity.

“It’s gorgeous on you, but I think it’d be better off.” Sara said simply.

“What?”

“Take the dress off, Felicity. I turned the cameras off, and I want to see what you have on underneath that very cute, very skimpy dress.” Sara elaborated.

“It’s not that skim-"

“Felicity."

“Anyone could come down here.” Felicity replied.

 Sara walked up to her. “Isn’t that part of the fun?” She said walking circles around her, glancing her hands across her shoulders, her back, her neck. “Knowing you’ll be half naked and anyone could walk in and see you in all your gorgeousness. Pure Felicity Smoak, almost naked as the days she was born. Trust me. Aren’t I always right?”

Felicity wanted to know where all of this was going so she unzipped her short dress and dropped it in on the ground. All she had been wearing underneath it was a white and pink polka dot thong. Felicity’s breasts beaded in the cold of the foundry and she felt so exposed, but so powerful at the same time. Sara traced a hand down her back and ran her finger in a line along the polka dot edges of the thong.

“So you and so beautiful,” she said before she caressed Felicity’s ass, drawing designs on her cheeks. “I love the lace polka dots. But the pink on the nipples is oh so much sweeter,” she said taking a quick lick of Felicity’s hard nipples.

Felicity heard the Foundry door trigger and startled until Sara held her hand and said, “Trust me. Just trust me.”

 Felicity was standing there, almost completely naked, nipples hard when Oliver walked down the steps and Sara said “I got you a present, Ollie, and look, she so prettily wrapped."

Oliver grabbed Felicity and kissed her full on the mouth licking his tongue into hers like she was his first drink of water from the desert.

“What have we here? Ms. Smoak in nothing but a very adorable thong.” He whispered against her lips. “And I thought you were a good tech girl. Turns out you are very, very bad."

He walked around her much like Sara had done, looking at her nipples, her ass, her beautiful body in her beautifully cute thong and after assessing her bare body said, “I think we need to finished this where it began.”

Felicity looked at him in confusion as he pulled her over to the med table and then bent her over it, while Sara pulled out a chair and watched from the sidelines in her underwear propping her legs up over the arms of the chair, stroking herself to the image of Oliver manhandling a naked Felicity Smoak.

Felicity felt the cool pressure of the table against her forearms as Oliver kissed down her back, sucking love bites all over her spine, her shoulders, savoring the taste of her skin . Oliver dragged the thong down her thighs, kissing up and down her legs as he did so. Sara said from her perch, “Ollie, you gonna put your money where your mouth is?” and Oliver laughed gave Sara the finger and turned Felicity around and lifted her on to the med table before puliing her to the edge and laying his face inside of her quim, licking up and down her pussy, sucking her pearly clit, nipping it just a little, and thrusting his fingers inside her hard to give Felicity a quick unsatisfying orgasm, leaving her on the edge, soaking wet and begging for more, more, more.

“Oliver, fuck me.” Felicity said breathlessly, sucking his wet fingers, damp with her own juices. "Please, God, just put me out of my misery and put your cock inside of my body. I need you. Fuck me, Oliver, please, please, please!"

“Finally! The girl asks for what she wants,” Sara said, stroking her own clit slowly, “So give it to her. Ollie, Ollie.” 

Oliver turned her back over and stroked his hand down her back, kissing the marks he made and whispered in her ear. “I have always wanted you like this, Felicity Meghan Smoak, so don’t you ever doubt it again.” Then he thrust hard into her from behind, riding her long and slow and deep and so hard that Felicity could feel her hips bang against the table. She felt the coolness of the table and the heat of Oliver. She could hear Sara’s hot little oh, oh, oh, moans in her ear, and Felicity turned and watched Sara stroking her own hard clitoris, thrusting her fingers inside herself to an orgasm of her own at the sight of Felicity being bent over and fucked hard and it finally put Felicity over the top and everything just went blazing white.

She came out of her haze stretched out on the med table with two faces looking over her naked body and hands gently stroking her bare skin like it was the finest china and the strangest thought occurred to her. “What the hell did you tell Digg?”

“That it was unusual, but we were unusual and we both loved you very much and we were going to keep you. He told us if we hurt you, he’d snipe us.”

“Oh,” Felicity said as she turned over to take a well needed nap as she was petted like a cat. “Good.”  


	8. Date Night Gone Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Felicity and Sara go on their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmypreciousgirl likes her smoaking canarrow: 
> 
> Her:beeeee gimme smoaking canarrow, pls??? whatever you want!  
> Me: Why?  
> Her: I’m sick you’re the best writing cute threesome, how about that?
> 
> All Naty’s fault…I swear to God, I wrote this because she was sick.

The first time Oliver, Sara and Felicity went out officially, Oliver insisted on making all of the reservations, including the fact that their first date had to be in a properly upscale fancy, discreet restaurant. He told Sara and Felicity it was because he didn’t want the paparazzi following them in or making assumptions about what was going on. He even told them to arrive at different times in the most adorable way. He had Felicity make the reservation under his name and escorted her in as if she were going in as his E.A.to make sure that everything was adequately prepared for Oliver Queen, even though she was wearing a completely backless emerald green halter dress in sheer soft material he’d selected for her and he kept his hand on her lower back the entire time. Sara snuck in the kitchen entrance, because she wasn’t letting Oliver set up her entrance contigencies. She was crazy about the guy, but he was so theatrical. It was a special occasion, so Sara was wearing a gold chain link draped halter top that was just this side of decent, dresses weren’t really her thing, in public. Approval was had by all.

Oliver’s plans for the evening didn’t stop there. Contrary to his defensive nature, he insisted on sitting in the middle of the long curved booth they’d been seated at; citing that Sara was plenty of protection on the outside of the table, instead of putting Felicity in the center where he and Sara normally bribed her into sitting for their own piece of mind.

“Why do I have the feeling that shenanigans are afoot?” Felicity asked after they had been served their first course.

Oliver refilled her wine glass and whispered in her ear just loud enough for Sara to hear, “Because working day and night with vigilantes has made you paranoid, Felicity.”  The pout on her face at that comment was so adorable that Sara laid her legs in Oliver’s lap and started nudging Felicity with her toes. While Felicity was momentary distracted by Sara tickling her thigh, she’d almost missed the fact that Oliver’s fingers had started dragging up and down her bare back, from the nape of her neck to well below the base of her spine.  If it hadn’t been his other hand resting on her thigh, she would have sprung up in shock. Oliver traced the dimples at her back and whispered in her ear.

“Now that I have your attention, the fun can begin,” he whispered, kissing her just below her ear. “Now I didn’t get to pick out Sara’s outfit, because I knew she’d be tempting us as hard as she could, but you, my shy girl, “ he began nibbling at her neck. “You are such a tease at home. So very bold when you’re surrounded by four walls, but I want more than that out of tonight.”

“Oliver,” Felicity began.

“Felicity, you can trust me. You do trust me,” He said quietly.  "Trust that I know what you need, Trust me when I said I’d protect you and I mean that, even from scandalous repercussions,” he said with a grin. “Watch this.”

He began talking to Sara about the quality of risotto she ordered and if he hadn’t warned Felicity, she wouldn’t have seen the hand closest to Sara cup her breast underneath the mesh top and run his fingers against Sara's nipples, gently but quickly plucking them so they stood out against her top. She wouldn't have noticed Sara's brief pause as she spoke, Oliver had been completely discreet and completely filthy at the same time.  She turned to Oliver with a look in her eye and excused herself to the bathroom.

“Hmm…Sara’s usually not as easy to rattle,” Oliver said draping his arm around Felicity, drawing his fingers back and forth over her bare shoulders and down the spine again in a hypnotic, seductive motion. Sara quickly returned to the table, but stopped by Felicity’s side of the booth leaning over as if she had to tell her something, while simultaneously placing her body between her and the rest of the restaurant.

“Oliver, if you want to play that’s fine, “ she said “But we both know that you and public displays are like child’s play,  they don’t bother you a bit.” She gently kissed Felicity on the cheek and thrust her hand into Felicity’s halter top, gently circling her nipples so they became prominently displayed in her dress, provocative, but not obscene, so now their nipples were both a bit bold as if the air in the restaurant was just a bit cold. 

“You watching Felicity on the other hand is a completely different story.” Sara said sauntering back to her seat as Oliver shifted to readjust himself in his pants at the sight of Felicity's tits, perking up in her dress, in his color. 

“I love you two, but I am not your sex toy,“ Felicity whispered.

Oliver and Sara both looked at her shamelessly.

“Okay, maybe I am a little, but this is not what I agreed to for a first date.” Felicity said.

“Huh, what exactly was the agreement for the first date?” Sara asked.

“It was…There was… I think…”

“Yeah, she’s got you there.” Oliver quipped.

Oliver began stroking Sara’s bare back again, idly this time in thought and wrapped his arm around her cradling her sweetly into his side. His hand did wander under her top, but that was half the reason she wore it, and he wasn’t obvious, so she let it slide. Literally, a few times. After a while she laid on his shoulder and he was just gently cupping her other breast with the once again hidden hand. Sara reached across Oliver’s back to stroke Felicity, while he traced her bare side with his fingers. It was a sweet, lovely exchange of touch that belied the feelings mixed up in the passion. To the outside, they seemed like incredible affectionate friends as they ordered their dessert.

Since it was their first date in a fabulous restaurant, Felicity treated herself to a mint chocolate chip lava brownie. The moan that came out of her mouth was emphatic to say the least.

“That moan was pornographic,” Oliver muttered.

“It was completely innocent, Oliver Queen,” Felicity shot back, “Just because you have a –

“Nope, he was right, I have heard that sound a few times before and while chocolate was occasionally involved, the public was not.” Sara interrupted as she moved over to Felicity’s side. At Felicity’s glare, Sara simply said “I want to taste the pornographic cake,“ she said as she pushed Felicity into the middle of the booth, nibbling the dessert.

While Felicity was focused on the cake, Oliver was focused on Felicity, specifically the slit in her knee length flowy skirt. The next time she took a bite and swallowed, he moved his hand into her panties and on to her clit with no foreplay whatsoever. He went straight to her center circling around and around the nub caressing it with his fingertip, daring Felicity to moan as she had with the brownie and she did. She was already damp from earlier and this time when she moaned, Sara caught on, nibbling her cake innocently watching the blood slowly rush to Felicity’s face.

Sara was licking the spoon idly like she hadn’t a care in the world when she begun to speak. “I’ve gone on dates with Ollie before you know," she said as he pressed hard on her clit and roughly entered three fingers inside of a very damp Felicity fucking her slowly, then hard, varying speeds so Felicity couldn't brace herself against his touch. She delicately touched Felicity’s shoulder running her fingers over her back while she ate the confection she’d stolen from Felicity, carrying on the conversation like nothing strange was happening, kissing Felicity's bare shoulder before giving it a secret lick and starting her next sentence.

“Oliver's not going to stop pumping his fingers inside of you, he’s not going to stop running his thumb over your clit or enjoying how hot and bothered you are.” Sara said quietly. “None of that is going to stop until you come. Right here, right now, in a room full of people who may or may not know what's happening to you right now.”

Sara hugged Felicity like she was sharing a secret and slipped her hands back into her dress running her hands over her nipples, plucking them on just the right side of hard. She licked the fingers of one hand and began circling Felicity's nipples again and again, pinching and plucking and pulling underneath her dress in the cover of her "hug". “I know how badly you want to let go. I know how wet and slick you must be around his fingers and I'm jealous he's the one with his hands in your pussy.I'm jealous he got there first. I wish it were me pushing inside you right now, working your clit until you screamed out how badly you wanted to just come. You know, more than a little part of you wants these people to know that you’re getting finger fucked at a dinner table by a man at the same time your tits are being played with by another woman.”

Sara “hugged” Felicity even tighter, secretly licking and biting her neck and caressing her entire breast under her dress, cupping her entire tit in her hand letting the weight lie against her hand, then roughly palming Felicity's entire breast, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Sara could feel Felicity start to shake, “There’s my good girl. Come. Now.”

Oliver slowly removed his hands from underneath Felicity’s dress and let Sara ease her down, licking his fingers clean as if he had enjoyed his meals instead of enjoying Felicity. Sara kissed Felicity’s check and held her close as she quietly moaned into Sara's neck coming down from the high, while Oliver took care of the check, telling the waiter his girlfriend’s friend had become faint and lightheaded after not appropriately following her diabetic dietary restrictions.

Oliver met Sara and Felicity in the car, where Sara was already topless, her halter dropped on the car floor and easing Felicity into another orgasm, on her knees with the split in the dress wide open, mouth licking up and down Felicity's pussy, while the divide between the driver was firmly in place.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in and help?" Sara said from between Felicity's legs, while stroking her clit, watching her moan out her orgasm. "Our girl's got needs." Oliver grinned and hopped in the back of the car, loosening his tie.

Early on that evening they had decided that tonight would be a Felicity night, and they were _nowhere_ near done yet.


	9. The wake of the wave, the moon and the tide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara need something more in their relationship...or rather someone more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andymcnope asked: O/F getting caught making out at the foundry

It wasn’t one thing that drew them together, it was a slew of things. Sara feeling Felicity’s skin beneath her own correcting her fighting form, Oliver resuming their touch heavy connection once he was comfortable with Sara and their relationship. Both of them casting longing looks over the blonde woman’s body clad in form fitting yet utterly _her_ clothing. They never talked about it, but it became an unspoken element in their relationship. Sara taking Felicity out for girls’ nights. Oliver spending time with her in the foundry making sure she never again felt left out.  

Felicity, of course, being Felicity, was completely oblivious, but there were nights that both of them came thinking of her at just the last second – Sara masturbating, pulling her nipples, lifting her breasts, circling her clit and fucking herself with her fingers, performing, of course, for Oliver’s eyes, but with a certain other blonde in her mind as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself, coming with a heaving sigh as he watched her body undulate on the bed.

Oliver fucking Sara from behind, thrusting into her body feeling her tits smack against his palms, pushing her blond hair over a shoulder and just for a moment remembering hair that curled much like Sara’s as he bent her over, imagining he was thrusting into a different pussy, rubbing someone else’s clit.

They both felt it pulling them closer and further apart like the moon playing with the tides. They knew it wouldn’t be long before one of them broke and tried to bring her into the relationship. It was an unspoken tacit agreement the longer Sara and Oliver were together that the relationship wasn’t going to work without them satisfying their feelings for Felicity Smoak’s body and soul in the mix.

It was Oliver who broke first – one night in the Foundry as Felicity was updating their systems and they were having their weekly sessions of reconnecting with each other. Felicity began to yawn and Oliver forced her to use the cot to take a nap. She was sound asleep when an alert on her computer went off and Oliver moved to the side of the cot to wake her. He watched her beautiful face in repose and slid a hand gently against her face and rested his other against her shoulder to wake her and as her eyes opened she moved into his palm in unconscious trust and affection and it was too much for him to bear.

He looked into her deep into her light blue eyes as she became more and more aware and tried to move away, but he moved both hands to her face and wouldn’t let her. He felt himself being drawn into her body like a puppet being pulled by a string and before he knew it his lips were against hers and she couldn’t help but respond to his kiss. He shifted his heavy body over hers and laid gently chest against chest, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as if it would save him from damnation, licking against her lips, nibbling her tongue, caressing down the sides of her body running his hand up the sides of her breasts when he felt Sara’s presence in the room. He broke away from Felicity’s mouth, so she  could see Sara behind him.

Felicity looked up in shock. “Oh God, Sara, I’m so sorry, I was half asleep and there’s no excuse for what just happened, I can’t believe that I –“

Sara stepped forward and knelt at the edge of the cot between Felicity and Oliver and laid her lips against Felicity’s stopping her apologetic ramble, tasting her lips and tongue slightly tinged with a bit of Oliver’s flavor.

“The only reason I’m upset is Ollie beat me to you.” Sara said in a husky tone.

“But-, you two are together and I kissed him and –“

“We’ve both wanted you for a long time,” Oliver spoke. “We couldn’t say it to each other but we can’t help but tell you. If you’ll have two broken vigilantes, if this is something that you can handle, we need you, Felicity, so much,” he said laying his forehead against hers. “Please, please don’t turn us away.”

“Oh, God, I thought it was just me,” Felicity said. “I thought there was something wrong with me that I wanted you both so much.”

“Nope, cute girl, we want you back.” Sara said with her dimpled smile licking Felicity’s lips, trying to get a pure taste of her and her alone, pushing her back into the cot much like Oliver their breasts making such sweet contact against each other. “God, you taste as sweet as I imagined.”

“You imagined me?” Felicity said quietly.

“All the damn time,” Sara said darkly.

“Oh God, you have no idea,” Oliver replied. “We have needed you for so long,” he said as he rubbed Sara’s back and grasped Felicity’s thigh, watching them lay against each other like a dream straight out of his most chaste fantasies.

Sara pushed against Felicity again laying a thigh high up between her legs and began kissing her in earnest, driving Felicity insane with her mouth, kissing down her neck, biting her chest until Felicity began to grind against her leg seeking relief.

Oliver palmed Sara’s breast with one hand and plucked Felicity’s nipple through her clothes with another until Sara groaned in frustration and began stripping Felicity out of her sundress as Oliver took Sara’s top and bra off before working on her jeans.

Felicity reached around touching Oliver’s clothes wordlessly begging him to strip too and as soon as Sara pushed her pants off her waist Oliver moved for his own clothes, quickly stripping as fast as possible to return to his girls.

Sara began sucking one of Felicity’s nipples as Oliver circled her clit before thrusting his fingers inside of her body and Felicity began to moan, overwhelmed as Sara kissed down to where Oliver’s fingers were working Felicity’s pussy. He moved his hand as Sara began to eat Felicity out with a vengeance, sucking hard on her clit while he got a condom so he could thrust into Sara from behind while watching Felicity’s face contort in passion.

Sara worked her fingers hard against Felicity’s pussy as Oliver thrust into her firmly but slowly not trying to mess up her rhythm until she rose from Felicity’s pussy and said “Fuck me like you mean it, Ollie.” before moving back to her appointed task and thrust her tongue against Felicity’s clit in time with Oliver’s hard thrusts into her body. It was only a few minutes before Felicity screamed out her orgasm and Sara and Oliver groaned out theirs as her pussy clasped against Sara’s fingers and Sara’s cunt milked Oliver dry.

“God, I should have tried a threesome a long time ago,” Felicity said.

Oliver growled and Sara bit Felicity’s shoulder in protest.

“You are ours, Felicity Smoak,” he said in his Arrow voice. “No one gets to see you like this but us.”

“Yeah, you belong to us now, Felicity. Get used to it,” Sara added.

“I’d argue against me being a thing you could own if I wasn’t so damn sated right now, but we will all be having a boundary talk later,” Felicity replied. “But you two are just as mine, I suppose.”

“No supposing about it,” Sara said softly laying on Felicity’s chest, cuddling on top of her as they both laid on top of either side of Oliver. “We are so yours, Smoak.”

“Felicity Smoak, bewitcher of vigilantes,” Oliver said quietly, “Fixer of broken toys.”

“You were never broken,” Felicity said quietly. “You just needed the right people to love you both. And I do.”

“We do, too,” he added for both of them.”You know that, right?”

“I do.” Felicity said happily. “I do.”


	10. Silence speaks volumes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for Smoaking Canarrow after mission fluffy or random hot smut in the lair during a quiet night(: 
> 
> You got fluffy after a quiet night, I hope that’s okay. 
> 
> Seriously it's like cotton candy here, it's so fluffy.

It was a rare beast, a quiet night. Sara and Oliver had spent time training after their patrol and Felicity had done updates while coordinating comms. After the entire Slade Wilson night of hell and getting Sara back from the League  _again_ , Oliver and Felicity had dedicated themselves to trying to bring the light out in Sara like Felicity, Digg and Tommy had done for Oliver.

He and Felicity had become close while Sara was away and when they finally got back Felicity had tried to pull away for Sara’s sake, but Sara and Oliver wouldn’t let her. They all began co-existing in some sort of blissful strange relationship with each other held together by their need to balance the darkness in their lives with the light of their love.

Sara and Oliver showered separately while Felicity continued updating parameters on her computer. Before she knew it she felt a soft kiss on both sides of her neck and sweet whispers in her ear seducing her into leaving her work behind to join her lovers on the cot in the Foundry. Sara was wearing a soft gray Henley that looked as if it was Oliver’s with a pair of panties and Oliver was simply wearing a pair of sweatpants.

Sara nibbled on the back of Felicity’s neck as she closed down the program that she was working on as Oliver sat beside her on his knees gently rubbing up and down her legs, simply enjoying the smooth slide of skin against skin.

“What are you two up to?” Felicity asked in quiet bliss.

“Nothing nefarious,” Sara said propping her chin on Felicity’s shoulder. “It’s a quiet night and we want to spend it holding you, touching you. That’s all.”

“It’s needing each other.” Oliver said quietly, a soft reverence and weight in his tone. “We want,” he said simply. He could find no other words to describe the simple need of contact and reassurance on a quiet night as they pulled Felicity towards the simple cot and Oliver laid down with her in his arms, stroking up and down hypnotically as Sara lay on his stomach staring up at them.

Sara got up and pulled another shirt out of one of Oliver’s go bags and quietly unzipped Felicity’s dress as she rested in Oliver’s arms. Oliver pulled the formal garment off of her and dressed her in his clothing, grazing a simple hand over her naked breasts, then sucking a possessive love mark at the base of her neck at seeing both of the women in his life comfortably draped in his clothing before pulling Sara onto his chest to rest beside Felicity, now similarly simply clad in a shirt and panties.

“You’re both so beautiful,” he stated solemnly. “And I am so lucky to have you in my life.”

“We’re all lucky.” Felicity said quietly. “I love you both and I love our life. Strange as it may be.”

“We do have the corner on unique,” Sara commented, nuzzling her face in the joint of Felicity’s neck over Oliver’s chest, almost curled on top of him like a cat as Felicity rested on his arm, while Oliver’s hand delicately traced the line of Felicity’s hip.

“Digg thinks we’re mad.” Felicity spoke with a wry grin, nibbling on Oliver’s shoulder, rubbing her nose against the strong muscle. 

“So, the usual,” Oliver said. “For me, at least.”

“Hedonistic playboy,” Felicity commented dryly. “Covered with two women, Oliver Queen and threesomes, imagine the headlines.”

“Hey, don’t do that.” Sara said quietly. “That’s not us. That’s not what you are to us, Felicity. We love you.”

“I know. I just…”

“Need reassurance.” Oliver remarked reading Felicity’s face as Sara wrapped her arm around Felicity and kissed her sweetly on the lips as Oliver massaged her back. “We understand. We do too, some times.”

“We love you and we aren’t going anywhere, not again.” Sara said. Both of them had left Felicity at some point and there were times in the quietest part of the night where she was haunted with the idea that she was just a novelty to them instead of an equal third of a closely bonded relationship.

Sara rolled over to move Felicity to the middle of their little group and laid her head at the center of Felicity’s collarbone, stroking up and down her sides as Oliver moved his fingers along her neck quietly reassuring her with her touch.

“You are the best part of us, Felicity.” Sara whispered. “You shine for us and we love you for it. You light our way in the dark.”

Oliver kissed Felicity’s temple with a gentle kindness before moving to kiss down her neck and laying his head at the curve of her shoulder, whispering soft promises into her skin in a mix of English, Russian and Mandarin, secrets he’d only tell her in the darkest part of the night before stroking up and down Sara’s back.

“We fit,” he finished simply. “That’s all that matters. All you need to know is you’re ours and we’re yours and no one can take us from you. You wouldn’t let them,” he fiercely. “You’re a warrior. You fight with your heart and you’re the strongest of us. You shelter us. Let us shelter you. Just for a little while.”

“Just for a little while,” Felicity repeated burying herself in their warmth. “Just a little while.” 


End file.
